Gray (SGC Series)
"We've been trying to find survivors, and make sure they're still safe... unfortunately, it's kind of hard these days." -Gray to the group. Major Gray, or simply Gray, was a recurring character in seasons 3, 4 and 8 and a major protagonist in seasons 9, 10, 11 and 12 of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead. Gray was a soldier and Major of the military, stationed at Greenfield. He stumbled upon the groups base shortly after they met Jess, and supplied the group with everything they needed, before leaving with them on AK's ship. Major Gray later reappears in season eight, after saving the group from a rooftop infested with walkers. Overview Gray was a soldier and Major for the military, and was stationed at Greenfield. He briefly joined Nick's group when he was out searching for survivors. After hearing the news of the incoming Napalm strike, he fled the city with Nick's group on AK's ship. While on the ship, Gray takes one of the life boats, and leaves the group in pursuit of his platoon. Personality Gray is tough and smart. He also seemed to be polite, as he placed Ghetto's bed back where it belonged when he woke up. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Gray before the apocalypse, other than that he was a Major in the military. Post-Apocalypse Major. Gray was deployed to find any survivors and was to likely to evacuate them to a Safe Zone when he explains the military presence in Greenfield. Season 3 Gray finds the group's base when he's out looking for survivors. They welcome him in and he explains how he is in the military, and is surprised when the survivors tell him about Red and how he is a cannibal. Gray informs the group about the military checkpoint he's staying at, and tells them that they should head there in the morning, when he is well rested. Ghetto lets him stay in his room, as long as he doesn't steal his peaches. The next morning, the five head to the military checkpoint, and to their dismay, find out that Gray's platoon is gone. Gray finds a note from Private Sanders that explains that Greenfield is marked for Napalm, and that his platoon evacuated the city to avoid it. The note also explains that there is a vehicle at a nearby gas station. The group heads back to the base, and since Shark is the only one that knows Greenfield, Shark goes with Nick to find the gas station. Meanwhile, Ghetto goes to get Jess, and Gray and AK pack up the remaining supplies. Season 4 Nick returns to the base and informs AK and Gray about Ghetto, Louis, and Jess, and AK comes up with the idea of using his ship to escape the island. The three agree, and AK heads off to his ship to get it started, while Gray and Nick carry the supplies to the ship. Later, Nick, AK, Shark, and Gray converse about what they should do with Ghetto, before calling it a night. The next morning, Gray is nowhere to be found, and it is later revealed that he left on a life boat in pursuit of his platoon through a note. Season 8 Gray rescues the group from being stranded on top of a skyscraper horded by zombies. He tells them that he is stationed nearby at the CDC, and takes them there for their safety. After being informed of a possible cure by the group, Gray shows Nick around the CDC, while the rest of Nick's group holds up in the barracks. Season 9 TBA Season 10 TBA Season 11 TBA Season 12 TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Major Gray has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies * An unknown ammount of Enemies of the State, before the apocalypse. Appearances Season 3 * Friend or Foe? * Military Evacuation Season 4 * "Leaving The City" Season 8 * "Major Gray" * "Formula X" * "Walker Alarm" * "CDC Attack!" * "Police Station" * "GHETTO!" Season 9 * "3 Days Later" * "Finding Bobby" * "Visiting Barney" * "Radio Signal" * "Helping People" * "Sewer Tunnel" * "Midnight Intruder" * "Ross's Revenge" Season 10 * "Barney's Return" * "Subterranean" Season 11 * "Radio Tower" (Voice only) * "Mystery Illness" * "General Uni" * "Isn't This Fun?" Season 12 * "Tough Decision" * "Sacrifice" (Death episode) Trivia * Gray's actor, Graysha, actually plays 3 different roles in The Crafting Dead series: Major Gray, Bobby, and Professor X. ** He currently has the most roles out of any actor in the entire series, followed by nb5987, who played Jordan and the red hooded bandit. * Gray is the only character to return to the series after being absent for a whole season. * During Seasons 3 and 4, he had Black Skin, but since his return, he has had White Skin. * In a livestream punished on Apr. 2, 2016, Grey mentioned that he had a son. * A Major in the military commands a company, not a platoon, it can be considered an overlook on the writers. ** This could be, however, the number of the company being cut down from the apocalypse. * While its not explained if Major Grey is National Guard, Amry Reserve or in active duty in the series, while talking about his son on the Apr. 2, 2016 livestream, Major Grey comments that he did not enjoy the game his son played, likely military FPS games, which will imply he was active duty at one point. This also implies the disease was extremely bad. Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Military Category:Greenfield Category:Atlanta